Glinting Stars
by Magneto Magnetized Me
Summary: Ingdora Laufeyson, wife to Loki, Mother to Astrid and Arik Lokison, tells her story.


**A/N: This is one of my favorite stories, and one I am most proud of, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do, I already have a character called Ingdora. But this is no way the same character nor has anything to do with the other story -I.L**

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to one brilliant person, my amazing comrade in writing TrueManevolanGirl4899, who kept me sane while writing this story, if it wasn't for them, I'd have scrapped this story along time ago, I would just like to thank them, and say, if you hadn't given me such warm advice and encouragement, Ingdora's story would have fallen to pieces. So thank you._

* * *

The Norse myths were the beliefs of pre-christian Scandinavians. They believed that there was a different God, or Goddess for something. They believed the God, Odin (God of War) as the Allfather, the King of Gods and Goddesses.

The God's protect them, from the enemies of Midgard and the other seven realms alike. The Frost-Giants.

Odin came to Earth and drove the Giants back to their home world of Jotunheim. Of course they lost many in this battle, including my Father, Máni who was the God of the moon.

Soon, we became nothing but legend to the Midgardian's, but we were always there, looking down, watching from our perch in the Heavens, glinting like stars across the inky black skies.

Who am I? I presume you are asking this question, even if you are not, you shall find out.

My name is Ingdora, I am the Goddess of Children and Imagination. This may not seem as fancy as the other God's and Goddesses. But I have the power of Children's vivid imagination.

As children, Mortal's believe in anything they hear. They believe in ghouls, faeries and all sort of Supernatural folk. I have the ability to harness this power and use it to my will. I can travel between the Nine Realms without the help of the Bifrost thanks to the thought of a single Child.

I once used this power to rid Children's dreams of all things wicked or alarming. But since we are merely mythology now, I have been forbade by the Allfather.

I, among my other Gods and Goddesses have been tossed aside, now only myth. Waiting until the day Midgard needed us.

That day seemed far away until one of the Demi-Gods found the cold hard truth. The God of Mischief and Lies. Loki Odinson. Or so we thought was his name. I admit I haven't been entirely truthful with you. I am not merely acquainted with The God of Mischief. In fact I am even more than a mere friend.

I am his Significant other. Your probably wondering why I married him, if you know what he did. But the truth is I was married to him before he found out what he was. And even when we found out, I loved him still.

So, I shall lead you in on a journey, a journey which will hopefully change how you view him. The God I love with all my heart and soul. I hope I can change this view that he is the Villain in this. For he truly is not.

My name is Ingdora, daughter of Máni and I am the Villain in this story.

But before you judge me. Hear my side of the events which are to follow.

Because every Villain thinks they are a Hero in their own right.

In the dark depths of Jotunheim, the icy caves, and the dark caverns and as the white snow drifts down in sheets, the King, Laufey spoke.

"Why are you here?" He growled, glaring from his perch into one of the shadows, a dark haired woman appeared, smirking. "You should not have come, Ingdora, Daughter of Mani, wife of Loki, Mother to Arik and Astrid Laufeyson." He growled, looking at the woman with a look of hate. "Oh...so you've heard of me." The smile changed to a coy one as Ingdora walked to in front of Laufey, wearing only a simple green dress and the snow catching in her dark curls.

"What do you want!?" He spat as he lunged from his perch, and gripping Ingdora around her slim neck, lifted her from the ground. "I want Asgard to burn!" She gasped as Laufey studied her and then released her. Ingdora fell to the ground, glaring at him. "...Why would you do that? And how?" Laufey chuckled as he sat back in his perch. Ingdora rubbed her neck as she shakily stood, her eyes fixed on the King of Ice World. "I do it because I want my husband on the throne, I want Odin to die and Thor to fall. I offer safe passage into Asgard, undetected...it's an offer no one would refuse. You'd get revenge..and one of your own on the throne."

Laufey thought for a moment before meeting her gaze "Than Asgard shall burn!" He laughed darkly and the rest of his clan joined in, Ingdora smirked again and bowed, "Thank you, Laufey." Ingdora said, respectfully. Laufey waved a hand and in a shine of golden light Ingdora disappeared, standing in her chambers.

She looked at her reflection, unsure of what she had done.


End file.
